Once a computer, now a Femme?
by Jaacs McHenry
Summary: What happens when a sudden beam of the Allspark presents a mysteriously familiar femme to the Autobots? There are many questions. 1. How does she know so much about the Autbots? 2. What will be the outcome of her fate?  Eventual OP/T1
1. Chapter 1

Hello faithful readers! I'm sorry for any inconvenience regarding this story. I was tired when I posted this the first time. Here is a full summary.

Teletraan 1 has always been a computer. Always under-appreciated, always the silent (or not so silent) helper of the Autobots. But what will happen when a blast from the Allspark suddenly transforms Teletraan into a real Cybertronian? Adventure, romance, and a _lot_ of confusing questions. 1. Just who is this femme? 2. How does she know so much about the Autobots? 3. Why do the Decepticons want her so badly? 4. Why does Optimus have an odd attraction towards her?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. *sniffs* I only own the concept of what Teletraan 1 would be like if she was a real femme.

**XxXxXxXx**

I smiled inwardly. I watched as Optimus Prime looked over some old history videos from the Autobot vs. Decepticon war over millennia ago. My smile widened when Ratchet walked in on him and said bluntly,

"What a load of scrap metal. Why do you waste your time with those old history vids?"

I chuckled. Ratchet was never one for tact.

"All the great Autobot leaders learned from the past." Optimus argued.

"Look around, Prime; the Great Wars ended centuries ago."

"But you were there, Ratchet! You saw some action! What were the Decepticons really like?" Optimus countered.

"Trust me kid, you're better off not knowing." Ratchet sighed, his joints creaking as he moved. "Besides, looks like the young bots could use a hand." he commented, pointing towards Bulkhead, who was outside the ship, hanging by his wrecking ball hand.

"Bumblebee! My wrecking ball's stuck again!" Bulkhead yelled. Optimus Prime sighed, his head drooping. I watched as Ratchet and Optimus walked down a hallway, towards the main exit.

"You ever get the feeling that you were programmed for something more than just repairing Space Bridges?" Optimus asked sincerely.

"I got a diagnostics program that could delete that feeling like a bad line of code." Ratchet replied with a small smile. Optimus pressed the exit hatch's release button, and transformed, exiting the ship. I watched through the ship's monitors.

"I don't like heights, Bumblebee," Bulkhead said uneasily.

"Cool your circuits, Bulkhead," Bumblebee said, doing flips and climbing up the mountain of rock, the showoff that he was. "I'm working as fast as I can. And you _know_ there's no bot faster!" he said, firing his stingers at the rock that held Bulkhead swinging over the ground. He stomped on the rock, trying to shake it loose.

"I think I'm gonna blow a gasket," Bulkhead groaned, his metallic face turning green. Bumblebee could be a little gentler with this.

"Try to hold it in a little longer! Agh!" Bumblebee yelled, the rock collapsing underneath him. Bulkhead fell to the ground with a thud, Bumblebee landing on top of him. I giggled. Optimus and Ratchet drove up at that moment.

"All right, what seems to be the problem?" Optimus asked sternly.

"I think the technical term is, bunch of big honking rocks jamming Space Bridge." Bumblebee said, placing his hands on his hips. I outright laughed at this point.

"You know what I can't figure out, is why anyone would want to transport to this Allspark forsaken sector." Bulkhead stated, retracting his hand.

"That's not the point, Bulkhead." Optimus turned. "We have a job to do here. And no problem is instrumatable with the right tools, and a little teamwork." he continued, pulling out his axe and cutting into the rock. "Everyone lend a servo!

"Bulkhead!" said mech was punching through the hard material.

"Bumblebee!" was firing his stingers at floating rock.

"Come on, Ratchet!" who used his electro-magnets to bring the rocks onto the ground.

"You too, Prowl!" said mech was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where is Prowl?"

Suddenly, a familiar shruiken flew through the air, winging through rock, around Optimus, and back to its owner. Prowl.

"Just have to know the weak spot." he said, sliding off his battle mask.

"Yeah; next time, you might wanna give us a little more warning."

"That would just mess up my timing." the group sighed.

"Young bots. Can't live with 'em, can't melt 'em down for spare parts." Ratchet shook his head. I snorted.

"Why's he so grumpy all the time?" Bulkhead whispered to Bumblebee.

"You'd be grumpy too if you had one servo in the scrap heap-ow!" Bumblebee was cut off. A hand smacked him on the back of the head, sending him flying forward.

"I may have one servo in the scrap heap, but I can still hear!" Ratchet shouted irritably.

"Ok, I know we're stuck out here in the middle of nowhere on a thankless assignment, but remember, we're all cogs in the great big Autobot machine!" Optimus declared.

Prowl facepalmed. "Not this speech again…"

"A machine is stronger as a whole, more than any one component part."

Suddenly, the rock began to crumble around them.

"And together, we can move mountains!"

The Space Bridge suddenly lurched to life, and a surge of light sent the Autobot group flying back, tumbling along the ground.

"Bad choice of words big bot!" Bumblebee yelled. Prime's battle mask shifted over his face, and the grappling hooks attached to his arms revealed themselves. He latched on to a stable rock and swung over to carry Bumblebee to a safer spot. Optimus pulled out his axe and broke a rock that was a little too close for comfort for Ratchet. He brought Prowl to a safe spot, who had been falling towards the ground. Optimus netted rocks that had been headed for Bulkhead, and then launched himself forward, finally using his grappling hooks to shut down the Bridge from a distance. It was an amazing sight.

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"Impressive." Prowl commented as he shoved Bulkhead's mouth plate back into position.

"Where'd you learn moves like that?" Bulkhead asked.

"I trained at the Autobot Academy." Optimus sighed, embarrassed.

"So how'd an Academy bot end up on a broken down maintenance crew?" Ratchet asked skeptically.

"Yeah! Shouldn't you be leading the Cybertron Elite Guard or something?" Bumblebee asked with a grin.

An eerie blue light shown from a niche in the rock, and I watched as Optimus pulled aside a few boulders, pulling out his axe.

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea, boss bot!" Bulkhead exclaimed, panic edging his tone.

"Prime! NO!" Ratchet yelled just as Optimus brought down his axe in one final blow. The mystery object was revealed. I almost had a shut-down.

An orange, blocky object with a blue lined pattern coursing through it with two silver handles on each side emitted the source of the light.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should take it back to the ship so the Doc Bot can check it out." Bumblebee commented, reaching out to touch it.

"Leave it! Or better still; throw it back through the Space Bridge." I agreed with Ratchet. "This thing isn't meant to be found."

"What's got you spooked all of a sudden, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

I was so busy ogling over the newfound treasure, that I almost missed the Decepticon signal on my radar. I immediately comm. linked Prime.

"Teletraan 1 to Optimus Prime; Teletraan 1 to Optimus Prime! Unidentified space craft entering this sector. Energy signal consisted with Decepticon warship."

"Decepticon? That must be a mistake! The Decepticons were destroyed centuries ago." Optimus said disbelievingly.

"Defeated, not destroyed." Ratchet sighed. "And we're not waiting around for them to find us." he said, transforming. "What are you bots waiting for? An invitation? Load it up, pronto!" Once again, I agreed. The sooner they got back on the ship, the better.

"Wait, Ratchet! Why the sudden urgency? What is this thing?" Optimus inquired.

"There's no time; let's roll!" Ratchet said, speeding off towards the ship. A few minutes later, Bumblebee and Prowl loaded the object onto the ship's floor. "You're the history bot, Prime. Ever hear of the Allspark?"

"Yeah. The most powerful energy source in the universe. It gave the spark of life to all Cybertronians."

"Every bot knows that story." Bulkhead added.

"Well, here's another one. The only way we were able to win the Great War all those centuries ago was by keeping the Allspark out from the Decepticon's hands." Ratchet confessed as the Autobots gathered around it. "So it was sent through a Space Bridge, hidden in some faraway corner of the galaxy, where no one would ever find it."

"So you're saying we found the Allspark? The _real_ Allspark?" Bumblebee asked, optics wide. The ship rocked.

"No; I'm saying _it_ found _us!_"

"Warning. Space craft approaching. Positive identification as Decepticon warship."

"It's not the only one that found us." Prowl said gravely. The ship was drowned in silence for a few moments. "It's following us!"

"You wanted to see action, kid? Be careful what you wish for." Ratchet said to Prime.

"Hello, we're a repair crew. Please tell me you're not actually thinking of taking on Decepticons!" Bumblebee panicked.

"Not without backup! Patch me to Cybertron command headquarters!" Optimus ordered. I easily complied.

"Wow, when you want backup, you go straight to the top." Bulkhead commented. Optimus' eyes softened, and he smiled a little. Sentinel Prime's face appeared on the ship's screen.

"Optimus Prime. You mean they still let you command other Autobots?" he smirked. I growled.

"Don't start, Sentinel. Just put me through to Ultra Magnus." Optimus said calmly.

"Now how could a third-rank rock buster possibly merit the Autobot's Supreme Commander's attention?"

Optimus' eyes narrowed in irritation. "Display cargo hold visual." I pulled it on-screen. I smirked as Sentinel's eyes widened.

"I'll, uh; I'll put you through right away." Sentinel said sheepishly. He disappeared off the screen. Optimus and Ratchet shared a small smile.

"Ultra Magnus here, Optimus. We're tracking your Decepticon signal. Probably just a lost scout ship. Ever since we drove them off Cybertron, the 'Cons have been wandering aimlessly. They'd never so foolish as to invade Autobot space. Still, I'm sending out a strike force to intercept if necessary. Meantime, you and your bots just sit tight. And Prime, don't try to be a hero; it's not in your programming." Ultra Magnus finished, vanishing from the screen.

"Decepticons still on our tail and closing in fast." Prowl said, watching the radar screen closely. If I had optics, they would have widened. If I recognized the shape of that ship, we were slagged.

"So, uh, why don't we seem 'em?" Bumblebee asked, swiveling his head.

"Teletraan 1, set a course for the nearest Space Bridge." Optimus said, punching in numbers. I easily complied.

"But Ultra Magnus said to sit tight!" Bulkhead interrupted.

"With all due respect, Ultra Magnus isn't carrying the Allspark!" Optimus said finally. "So, we'll make a beeline for a Space Bridge, and blast through whatever debris is in our way."

We suddenly screeched to a halt.

"Uh, Boss Bot? I don't think we could blast through that!" Bulkhead said with rising panic. The ship was easily a thousand times our size. "I've never seen a Decepticon ship up close."

"No one has, and lived." Ratchet said, his voice grim.

"It's a Command ship. I recognize the markings from the history vids."

Both Ratchet and I voiced the same next thought. The name brought chills to my spark, if I had one.

"Megatron." we breathed in unison.

"Megatron!" Bumblebee shouted. "As in the cruel, vicious Decepticon leader, who eats Autobot protoforms for breakfast!" Well, I didn't know about that, but it was fitting.

_Meanwhile, on the Decepticon Command Ship…_

"Megatron is a fool who's been chasing a ghost for centuries." Starscream ranted, staring at the tiny Autobot ship before him. "I seriously doubt we'll find this 'Allspark' aboard such an insignificant vessel." he sneered.

Oh, if only he knew.

"Traitor!" Lugnut roared. "Megatron is wise, Megatron is bold, and Megatron will return the Decepticons to Cybertron!" Starscream rolled his eyes, it not being the first time to hear this speech.

"And wipe our home land clean of the filthy stench of Autobot tyranny and blah blah blah. Did you memorize that speech, Lugnut? Or is it just hardwired into that thick one-track processor of yours?" Blackarachnia screeched. A bright beam of light left ice on her forearm.

"As usual, Blackarachnia, your demeanor is as unpleasant as that cursed organic mode of yours." Blitzwing drolled, his blue stony face smug.

"Blow it out your actuator, three-face." she replied, and making a fist, shattered the ice off her arm.

"The name is Blitzwing, insect! Remember it! 'Cause it's the last thing your gonna hear before I- express my feelings in song!" his face changed from red to black. "The itzy bitzy spider crawled up the-!"

The Decepticons began to argue at deafening levels, all speaking at once. They didn't notice when the main door opened, revealing the frightening figure of Megatron. They all fell silent when they heard his pounding footsteps echoing across the cavernous space. They stood at attention.

"Starscream, report."

"Energy readings off the scale, my liege; shall I fire on the Autobots?" Starscream hissed.

"Cripple their ship, but do not destroy it." Megatron ordered. "Yet."

"Yes, yes, yes, _brilliant_ strategy, oh wise and great leader." Starscream attempted to suck-up to his superior.

_Back on the Autobot's ship…_

I gasped as a purple beam of light began to grow from the Decepticon ship, aiming at us.

"Teletraan 1! Evasive maneuvers!" Optimus shouted over the wailing alarms and radar. We narrowly avoided the first shot fired at us. "Activate emergency defense system; Codename Omega!"

I hated to say what I was forced to say.

"I'm sorry; this function has been disabled in compliance with Cybertron's ongoing effort to conserve Energon."

"_What_?" Optimus said, shocked, just as the ship was knocked to the side, the Autobots flying towards their right.

"We're all gonna die, aren't we?" Bumblebee groaned. I swear, that mech could joke to the end. I thanked my lucky stars we hadn't been hit yet.

"Warning: Asteroid field, initiating ultimate-!"

"Override!" Optimus interrupted my report.

_On the Decepticon ship…_

"I've got a match on that energy reading. If it's not the Allspark, it's something just as powerful." Blackarachnia said seductively.

"I volunteer to deploy a breach for the Autobots." Starscream bowed before Megatron.

"I didn't spend the last four million solar cycles searching the galaxy just so you could lay your greasy wings on the Allspark!" Megatron said lowly, grabbing his second in command by one wing and hauling him up to his height. "I will harvest the energy into the ultimate weapon, and crush the Autobots for good!" Megatron dropped Starscream to the ground, and walked away as Starscream rubbed his sore wing.

"Well, I'll just be fixed, then." he groaned, eyeing the large dent disdainfully. He then hurried after his leader, who had just opened the hatch towards the Autobot's ship.

"What do you want now, Starscream?"

Starscream patted Megatron on the back. "Only to wish you luck, my liege."

"I do not believe in luck." Megatron spat, transforming and leaving the ship.

"Neither do I."

_Autobots…_

I watched with growing horror as the looming figure of Megatron grew closer.

"Is that… Megatron?" Optimus asked with disbelief, zooming in on the camera view finder.

"You never said he was so big." Bulkhead commented.

"You never said he could fly!" Bumblebee muttered.

"Huh? Guess he wasn't coming at us." Bulkhead said uncertainly, when Megatron passed by the ship. 'I wouldn't count on it…'

Suddenly, the ship lurched, and I could see from cameras that Megatron was trying to weld a hole in the ship's hull.

I watched the transformation I'd seen happen so many times take over Optimus' face. I would have smiled, under different circumstances. First, there was that look on his face. You could see that he was about to give up, that there was no hope. Then, his jaw suddenly set, his optics narrowed, and that gleam I loved so much entered. His eyes said that it _wasn't_ the end. He wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Ratchet! Seal the hull bridge! Prowl! Hold the ship steady! Bulkhead, Bumblebee! Guard the Allspark! I'll hold off Megatron!" Optimus took control.

"But, we're repair bots!" Bumblebee shouted. "We're not programmed for this kind of action!"

"Then consider this an upgrade." Optimus said, steel in his voice. He took control of the ship's outer 'arms', grabbing the Decepticon leader, attempting to haul him off the outside of the ship.

Then, I heard something I hadn't before. A soft beep. A beep that was slowly gaining tempo. 'It couldn't be…'

A massive explosion occurred, and my thoughts were confirmed. The heart of the blast was Megatron. The ship began to fall, everyone getting jostled.

_Decepticons…_

Starscream cheered as he watched the explosion and the downfall of the ship and the Decepticon leader.

"Yes! Right, solemn face, solemn face." he turned and walked back to the main room to give the Decepticons the horrible news.

_Autobots…_

"Warning. Hull breach. Sealing patches Alpha, Omega, and Esperon." I desperately tried to put out the fire leaking into the ship. "Warning. Planetary impact imminent." Curse my vocal programming. I wanted to say a million things. I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry you never got to really meet me.

I'm sorry it had to end here.

"Joint manual override!" Optimus commanded.

"Can you even do that?" Prowl asked. Optimus didn't reply, instead, he directed the ship bouncing across the asteroid's surface, jostling the ship. A Space Bridge appeared in our vision.

"Hey! What's that thing doing?" Bumblebee pointed at the now-glowing Allspark. The ship glowed blue, pointing an enormous beam at the Bridge, activating it. We drove into it. Thankfully we did, otherwise, we would've imploded along with it.

_Decepticons…_

"This is a dark day in Decepticon history. May the legacy of our fallen leader Megatron live in our memory cores, for all eternity. As I appoint myself new leader, I solemnly pledge to-!" Starscream's speech was cut off as he turned. "Where's everybody gone?"

Several space pods launched from the ship, leaving Starscream to launch into the brilliantly blinding light that seemed to appear in front of the Decepticon's ship.

_Autobots…_

We teleported to a strange planet, with blue and green swirling around it.

"Prowl, Ratchet! Everyone alright?" Optimus asked, concern coloring his tone. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee! Report!"

I screamed. The shadowing figure of Megatron rose up behind Optimus. He easily threw the Prime against the wall.

"The Allspark," Megatron breathed. "Where is it?"

Prowl and Ratchet attempted to help, but got knocked aside for their efforts.

"I grow impatient."

Optimus, that gleam in his eyes again, grappled the lever that just might save us all.

"Artificial gravity disabled." I said in relief. Optimus kicked out of Megatron's grasp.

"Good thinking, Prime!" Ratchet praised. "Putting us on equal footing, so to speak."

"Hey, who turned off the – oof!" Bumblebee got knocked into by Bulkhead, who muttered a 'sorry, my bad.'

Bumblebee tumbled head over heels right into Megatron.

"You know, you're even uglier from this angle!" he said snarkily. Megatron pulled out a sword and lashed out at Bumblebee. "Scarier, too!"

Prime's axe appeared, and he latched himself onto the wall.

"Everyone in position for a concentrated act on my signal!"

Suddenly, Prowl shot out towards Megatron.

"Prowl, no! Wait for my signal!" Prime shouted, reaching out, but his hand passed right through Prowl's foot, and he seemed to flicker. Meanwhile the real Prowl jumped out from behind and stabbed Megatron's gun with his shruikens, effectively slicing off the barrel. "Ok, the decoy was a nice touch, but once again a little warning would've helped!"

Bulkhead bumped into Optimus from behind, sending him tumbling forward.

"Would it kill you bots to say something like 'head's up' or I don't know 'watch out' or-"

"Incoming!" Ratchet yelled. Megatron was launched back into the ship's controls, sending it into hyper-drive. Everyone went sliding backwards, and Optimus slammed into some crates. It didn't help; mind you, that Megatron chose that time to step on him.

"Bring me the Allspark and I may spare your miserable Autobot lives." Megatron growled. When Optimus didn't answer, his sword came crashing down towards him, but Prime extracted his axe, deflecting the blow.

Fortunately, the Allspark chose that time to start glowing, diverting Megatron's attention. Optimus took advantage of that, lengthening his axe to hit the docking tunnel's open button.

"Warning. Docking tunnel deployed."

Optimus and Megatron got sucked into the tunnel, Prime bracing himself with his axe. He kicked Megatron out into the hot atmosphere with a grunt, delighting in the sound of Megatron's screams of agony.

_Meanwhile, in Paw Paw, Michigan…_

Young Isaac Sumdac tinkered with his inventions late at night, and heard the thump as a meteoroid crashed to earth. The teenager quickly grabbed a flashlight and dashed outside to see. He was shocked to see it was the head of a giant mechanical being.

Another meteoroid zoomed by, but Isaac remained unaware. The Autobot's ship had yet to land.

"Warning. Planetary impact imminent."

"Everyone to the stasis pods." Optimus said wearily. I quickly opened them. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl and Ratchet climbed in.

"What about you!" Bumblebee asked.

"Not until I've steered us clear of this populated sector!" Optimus growled, fighting for control of the steering. Just before the ship hit Lake Erie, Optimus' pod closed. I sent them all happy thoughts.

'Sweet dreams.' I though sarcastically. "Initiating emergency stasis."

If only I could join them in the sweet bliss of unconsciousness. But no; I had to wait for 50 years to pass by; unaware of what was happening above me. It was infuriating, at least at first. Eventually, I fell into what was as close to stasis as I could possibly manage. Time mattered little to me, and my only hope was that someday, _something_ might happen.

Anything seemed better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the very late update, but most of my files for this story got lost! Grr! I can't find them! So I had to re-write this chapter, and I hope it's as good as the original! Please review! I hope to have another chapter up sooner than this one, but I'm not making any promises. Well, onward! **

50 YEARS LATER...

"Back in the early 20th century, Detroit was known as the Motor City. The automobile manufacturing capital of the world. Today, Detroit is once again the leading manufacturer - not of automobiles, but of automatons - robots! Or as we here at Sumdac Systems like to call them, our tireless mechanical partners. Ever reliable, never complaining, no task too mundane or unpleasant. Unencumbered by fears or phobias, able to survive under extreme conditions, far beyond the capacity of us mere humans.

"The robot revolution begins here: at a typical Sumdac Systems assembly line. Where we make the latest line of my Sumdac robots. Any questions?" Professor Isaac Sumdac addressed the students from the local elementary school, on a field trip - or in other words, an escape from day to day schoolwork, for students and teachers alike.

"Where did you get the idea for your robots, Mr. Sumdac?" one boy blurted, hardly raising his hand.

"Oh, it was something I sort of stumbled upon." Prof. Sumdac said with a wink. Just then, Isaac flew forward, propelled by a small robotic canine, who was holding a security key in its mouth. A little girl, about eight years old, soon followed. Dark red pigtails streamed behind her, and her deep tanned hands reached forward, chasing after the dog.

"Get back here you mangy little fur bot! I mean _now_!" she screeched. She tugged futilely on the pass key, attempting to wrench it from the dog's mouth. "My key is not a chew toy!" her skinny arms yanked. Eventually, Sparkplug - the dog- grew bored with this game, let go, sending the little girl flying back into Isaac, both of them crashing to the ground. "Oops, sorry Dad."

"Forgive me, children. This is my daughter, Sari." Sumdac introduced her.

"What's it like growing up around all these cool robots?" the boy asked.

"I don't know; what's it like going to school with other kids?" Sari replied, until her father handed her over the teaching unit he programmed just for her use. "Oh no, not the Tutor Bot!"

The students were led on to the large glass windows overlooking the laboratory being used to test new robots. Professor Sumdac explained that they were working on the latest development of nano-technology. These robots were designed to go within the human body and cure disease.

"I can't control them! They're absorbing everything in sight!" a startled cry reached their ears. The now mutated nano-bot monster broke out of the incubator it was once contained in and devoured everything in sight.

"Don't worry children! These happy accidents are what lead us to discovery!" Sumdac attempted to calm the frightened kids, to no avail.

"Uh... Mr. Sumdac... this accident doesn't look too happy!"

XxXxXxXx

While the nano-bot monster terrorized all of Detroit, I was still bored to offlining. Again I ran a useless scan of the area, but this time, something was actually _happening_. I watched as the chief of police, Carmine Fanzone, fired all he had at the thing, blowing it to pieces. A small chunk floated through the water towards our ship.

I grew excited. Finally, a chance to see some action! The chunk squeezed through a gap in the ship's armor, and I sounded the alarm.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert." I warned as I opened the stasis pods. The Autobots stepped out, their unused joints creaking with every step.

"How long have we been in stasis?" Optimus asked immediately, the Autobot commander's hand cradling his head.

"And what's with the alarm?" Bumblebee added. Prowl turned to where the nano-bot mutation was creeping through a vent.

"Probably something to do with-" Prowl gasped as the mutation latched onto his hand, sighing in relief when Ratchet carefully removed it with his magnets.

"Whatever it is, it's definitely got circuits... and... something else." Ratchet stuttered, unable to continue, since he didn't know what it was.

"Teletraan 1, prepare a visual. Let's see what's going on up there." Optimus said, walking over and pressing a button. I complied.

"Looks like those guys could use some help." Bumblebee stated the obvious.

I prepared some alt-modes for the guys to use. Their Cybertronian ones would stick out like a sore thumb on earth. They scanned them, and they headed out to battle for the first time since Megatron.

"Aren't you coming, Doc Bot?" Bumblebee asked, hanging back.

"Someone's gotta analyze this thing! And besides, who needs a bot with one servo in the scrap heap?" Ratchet quipped, quoting Bumblebee from before.

"Not gonna let that one go, huh?"

"No." Ratchet growled in response. I watched Ratchet do his work, ignoring the fact that the Autobots on land were getting bushwhacked. My interest peaked when Bulkhead and Bumblebee stumbled upon their first human, a small organic with red hair and deep skin. She wore an orange dress and matching shoes. She was picked up by the now-enormous monster, and Prowl got devoured for his efforts of trying to save her. I groaned. One of our best fighters might not live to see the next day. I sent a probe up so I could hear what was going on.

"Hi, I'm Bumblebee." I heard him introduce himself to the human he held in his hands.

"I'm Sari." the girl replied.

"Oh, don't be; I like my name." Bumblebee commented. If I had servos, I would have facepalmed. I settled for internally groaning.

"Ratchet, we need back up, stat!" I heard Prime gasp over the comm. link.

"I'm busy!" Ratchet yelled. "Typical Academy bot. Rather _hit_ a problem than _fix_ it."

"That's an order!" Prime yelled back, irritated.

"Well, we have two options. One, you could be patient and wait for me to find a override for this thing; or I could come up and get my skid plate kicked along with the rest of you! What's it gonna be?"

"Uh... let's go with option A..." Optimus answered gently. I heard Ratchet mumble 'thought so'. About five cycles later, Ratchet called up Prime again.

"If you bothered to analyze the nano-bots that control the thing you're hitting, you'd have known that their programming causes them to interpret any unfamiliar material as an invading threat! Now, I could whip up a simple override command, or I could come up and get my chrome kicked with the rest of you!" Ratchet stated his point again.

"Just hurry it up, will you?" Optimus sighed.

"At my age, this is as 'hurry it up' as it gets." Ratchet grumbled. A few minutes later, he finished. "Ratchet to Prime. I'm beaming the override up via Teletraan 1. These nano-bots are so primitive you'll have to upload it manually."

I sent the probe hurtling towards the Autobot signatures I detected. I could only hope it would get there in time.

"We need someone small and fast to get up there." Optimus stated. Everyone turned to Bumblebee, who blanched.

"Why's everyone lookin' at me? Why's everyone _always_ lookin' at me?" he yelled.

"We need to work as a team, Bumblebee." Optimus said sternly.

"While I fly all the way up there like a Decepticon? As if!"

"You can do it, little buddy! All you need is some speed, and a big ramp!" Bulkhead exclaimed, pointing at the parking ramp.

"We'll keep him distracted while you implant the override!" Optimus yelled as Bumblebee raced off.

I watched happily as Bumblebee entered the monster via its mouth, just as everyone else got sucked up. The mutant exploded into light, and everyone fell to the ground in a pile of goo. Bulkhead and Bumblebee carefully loaded the injured Prowl onto Optimus' flatbed, and my mood turned depressing, if I had one. I didn't even smile when Sari forced her way into Bumblebee's cab. They soon got into the med bay, and most of them transformed. Except a certain yellow mech.

"Is he gonna... go offline?" he asked, referring to Prowl.

"Well, he's not exactly ready to join the Well of All Sparks, if you know what I mean." Ratchet commented. Sari stood up in her seat. Bumblebee strapped her down into the seat.

"Will you keep down!" at everyone's look, Bumblebee stuttered. "Down...loading! Information... to help Prowl."

"Did those nano-bots fry your processor, or what?"

"I'm just fine." Bumblebee grumbled. When everyone looked away he rocked back and forth, trying to quiet the eight year old. His plan utterly failed, however, when Sari smacked into the car horn, and I quickly dimmed my audio sensors.

"Bumblebee! Why don't you put a muffler on it and transform to robot mode!" Optimus harshly suggested, covering his ears.

"Right... robot mode." Bumblebee sighed. He dumped Sari into a ventilation shaft and transformed. "I feel much better now."

I watched Sari be deposited into the chamber holding the Allspark, and watched it scan her. It projected itself onto the security key she wore, changing it into a sturdy metal T instead of a flimsy plastic rectangle.

"If you mess this up you owe me my security deposit!" she growled, yelling when Optimus Prime picked her up by the back of her jacket.

"How did you get aboard this ship?" he asked.

"It followed me home! Can I keep it?" Bumblebee spoke up. Sari crossed her arms.

"Hey! I'm not an 'it' I'm a 'she'!"

"I suppose you have an explanation?" Optimus asked Bumblebee.

"Actually, I'm narrowing it down to my top five."

Optimus' soon-to-be-lecture was interrupted by Ratchet's comm. link.

"You better get up here!" he yelled. "Circuit damage is too extensive; I can't keep him stable!" Ratchet exclaimed once they got there. Sari's key glowed and pulled her towards the table. Bumblebee lifted her up and gave her a reassuring smile. She turned to Prowl, and her key transformed into a shape that fit Prowl's circuitry perfectly. A bright light appeared, Prowl's chest plate closing. He sat up with a loud groan.

"That is quite the cure." he commented as Ratchet stood gaping at Sari.

"Can all 'she's' do that?" Bumblebee asked.

"At this point I'm not surprised. I've seen more action in this one solar cycle than my entire Cybertron career." Optimus sighed, but I hardly heard him. I was too busy staring at the Allspark.

There was something different about it. Over the past years, I never paid much attention to it, but I could tell that there was a change. The energy had increased, like it was saving for something important. It had placed a bit of itself within Sari's key, but there was still quite a surplus. What could it be waiting for? I faintly registered the Autobots leaving the ship, and that's when the... peculiar things started.

The Allspark glowed brighter that it usually did, and I felt a tension build. Wait... _what_? I cannot feel! What is going on? The Allspark projected onto the walls, displaying Cybertronian characters.

_Now you will know the true meaning of living..._

What was that supposed to mean? Suddenly my vision blinked out, and a sick feeling came over me. _No! _I can't feel emotion!Then, the worst came. A searing hot sensation rippled over me like a tidal wave, and I struggled to comprehend what it was. I started when I realized.

For the first time in my seemingly endless life, I felt pain. I crashed the floor with a thud. Wait, _what_? I can't fall or feel; I'm not a physical entity! _What is happening to me? _

My vision was still black, and I stumbled around blindly, searching for anything familiar. I clanged my head on something, and a high frequency emitted from in front of me. I scurried back away from the sound. I took a deep breath (the only thing I truly was familiar with) and scolded myself. _Think logically!_ The sound was me, shrieking. I brought my hands to my face, gasping. My whole being seemed to have transformed into one of a real person. I tried in vain to ignore the emotions running through my circuits, but they rushed back like a rampant flood. I sat there and whimpered pathetically, motionless for hours, alone. I wondered if I ever would be discovered, or if I would be subjected to the 50 years of nothingness I had already slaved through.

I waited. I waited with vigilance that would put even Prowl to shame. Finally, after what seemed like stellar cycles later, my patience was rewarded. I felt an energy signal enter the ship. Then a horrid thought crossed my mind. _What if it was a Decepticon_? I was doomed. I felt around me, trying to find somewhere to hide. I reached the Allspark, cowering behind it; backing up to the wall of the cavernous space.

I trembled as I heard footsteps, heavy upon the floor.

Just as I was reborn, I felt as if I was about to enter the Well of All Sparks.

**Cliffhanger! In the next installment of Once a computer… now a femme? **

**Is the intruder a Decepticon?**

**Will Teletraan-1 live through her first day of being a real bot?**

**Will I ever post stories consistently? (I can already tell you no…XD)**

**Also, read some of my other stories! This one already has at least ten reviews from the first chapter, and 'my baby' (Prophecy of the Sisters) has not much more than that! Makes me sad… :'(**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! I really had thought I'd already posted this… '-_-

Anyways, it's posted now! I'm having major writer's block as to what to do now… so if you got an idea, let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**XxXxXxXx **

Just as I heard footsteps approaching, I was suddenly thrown back through a segment of passageway I hadn't known existed. I tumbled downward, landing with a painful crash at the end of the tunnel. I seemed to be stuck behind a panel in the control room. I heard shuffling from the other side of the wall, and my face glowed when I heard familiar grumbling.

"Of course; leave it to me! The Doc Bot can handle it! What were they thinking? Young bots; can't keep their heads out of the clouds and their face out of the mirror." Ratchet griped. I didn't hesitate to bang against the panel I was trapped behind. "What was that?"

"Please!" a distinctively feminine voice begged. I soon recognized it as my own. "Help me! I'm trapped!"

"Bumblebee, if this is one of your jokes, I'll reformat you into a toaster!" Ratchet snapped. I groaned. Leave it to the Doc Bot to say something like that.

"This is no joke! I'm stuck! Please, Ratchet, help me!" I pleaded. Ratchet seemed to believe me.

"Now, calm down. I'm going to get you out of there." I heard him say. I knew he was pulling out his electromagnets. "Back up, if you can." I did as I was told. I heard the metal crunch and un-hinge from the wall. I stumbled out of the cramped space, collapsing to the ground. My legs were too weak to stand on.

"Please help me. I...I can't see."

"Calm down. Everything's going to be okay." he said, and I felt his arm around my shoulders, lifting me into a standing position. I fell to the ground again. "Can't you stand?" he snapped.

"I've never needed to before!" I retorted hotly. "I haven't been a bot for more than a solar cycle!" I was met with silence for my answer. I heard the familiar sound of a comm. link opening.

"Prime! I've got a bot down here that can't see and can't stand. She claims that she was just created, and she knows my name. Get down here, fast!" Ratchet swiftly explained the situation.

"We're on our way." I heard Optimus answer after a moment.

"Come on. Now, you're gonna have to help me out a little; I'm an old bot. I can't very well carry you all the way." Ratchet said, surprisingly gently.

"Just use your magnets." I sighed. I felt him tense beside me.

"You said you couldn't see!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"I can't; but I used to! It's a long story." I said wearily. I felt myself get lifted by electricity, and was moved to the medi-lab, I supposed. I was set off to the side of the room, where I knew a mess remained.

"Just let me get organized, and then we can do something about your eyes." I felt something by my right hand. I picked it up and tried to figure out what it was. It was a wrench, by the shape of it, and it was either a 5/8 or a 10/16. "Where'd that darn wrench go?" I heard a muffled shout.

"Over here!" I replied. "It's either a 5/8 or a 10/16, but I'm not sure."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm feeling the opening of it. I know most wrench sizes, and I usually can tell the difference. I wasn't able to _feel_ a solar cycle ago, so this is a new concept for me." I mused.

"To tell you the truth, kid, I'm not really sure I believe your story." Ratchet said reluctantly.

"I don't blame you. With all you've been through, it'd be hard to believe something as far-fetched as my explanation." I sighed.

"How would you know what I've been through?" Ratchet growled.

I took a deep breath. "Ratchet. Autobot medi-bot. Graduated from Iacon Medical School two million stellar cycles ago. Worked as a field medic until an encounter with intelligence officer Arcee, then was recruited for Project Omega as Omega Supreme's mentor, taking Arcee's place. After the Great War ended, you joined Optimus Prime's crew repairing Space Bridges until the recent rediscovery of the Allspark, Decepticon attack, and crash landing here on Earth." I said clearly, leaving out some certain details that would only bring back painful memories for us both.

"Okay, you certainly just boosted your story's factuality." Ratchet said slowly. "The others should be arriving shortly."

"Actually, they just came inside." I said matter-of-factly. "They should be here right about...now." I said, speedily doing speed and timing calculations in my mind. True to my word, I heard footsteps approaching the medi-lab. Four sets if my hearing was correct. "Optimus Prime. It's a pleasure to see you - well, it _will _be, once Ratchet fixes my optics." I said sheepishly.

"It's nice to meet you!" an excited voice exclaimed, leaving Optimus spluttering.

"Thank you, Bumblebee." I grinned slightly at the exuberant Autobot.

"Have we, uh, met you before?"

"No, Bulkhead. We haven't." I clarified.

"Then how do you know our names?"

"I know a lot about you all." I said coyly.

"Oh~, so what do you know about me~?" Bumblebee drawled.

"Save it, Bumblebee. Believe me - she knows." Ratchet interrupted what was sure to be another lengthy flashback. "Now," he said, directed at me. "Let's do something about your eyes." I was lifted onto the medical table.

"What do you think the problem it, Doc?"

"I'm surprised. Your circuits are scrambled; your emotional circuit board is halfway to fried, and all your energy is all going to make sure you don't go offline." Ratchet explained to me.

"Please. Put me in stasis for repairs. I feel like I'm halfway to the Well of All Sparks." I moaned wearily, another wave of pain washing over me.

"If you're sure." Ratchet said uneasily.

"I'm sure." my mind was fuzzy, and I laid back contentedly.

"Before you rest, what's your name?" I heard Optimus' voice question. It was the last thing I heard.

"Teletraan-1"

**XxXxXxXx**

(OP's POV)

My optics widened as the unknown fembot answered my question.

"Teletraan-1."

A moment of shocked silence followed.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Bumblebee asked quietly.

I gazed at the supposed Teletraan-1. As Cybertronian females go, she was attractive enough, but her attitude is what captured my attention. Despite being trapped on this ship for Primus-knows long, not knowing whether or not she would survive the next mega-cycle, her mood was still optimistic and cheery. It slightly amazed me as to how she was able to still have a pleasant outlook on life as a whole, seemingly ready to take upon herself any task that presented itself to her.

"I don't know what to think anymore." I sighed, shaking my head. First the Decepticons, and now this?

"Well, this certainly changes things." Prowl spoke for the first time since arriving.

"Duh." Bumblebee said dryly.

"Get out and let me work!" Ratchet shooed us all away, but I lingered outside the door long enough to hear him speak quietly.

"I sure hope this all turns out okay, kid."

**XxXxXxXx**

Ta-da! I'm thinking I'll end each chapter in another canon character's POV. Let me know what you think of the idea!

Hugs and fluffy one-shots,

Jaacs McHenry


End file.
